


Gustatory Differences

by txorakeriak



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Pineapples, not what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: "It... it tasted different this time," he said finally.
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Kudos: 1





	Gustatory Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this qualifies as crack, but it's certainly silly.

"William?"

"Yes, Horatio?"

Hornblower hesitated before he continued. How should he phrase it so that Bush wouldn't interpret it wrongly? 

"It... it tasted different this time," he said finally.

"Different? In what way - different?" 

Even though Hornblower couldn't see Bush's face in the dark, he sensed his frown.

"Better, I mean," Hornblower hurried to say. 

"Hm." Bush shifted a bit and put an arm around Hornblower's waist. "I'm glad."

"What... what was the reason, do you think"?

"I suppose it was the pineapples. Pineapples make it taste sweeter." After some time, he added, "And I could see you didn't like it too much last time." Even though Bush had never reproached him with it, Hornblower could sense that he was hurt.

The younger man blushed despite himself and cuddled closer to his lover. "I'm sorry, William," he said in a soothing voice, but he felt horrible nevertheless. He should not have reacted like that, spitting it all out into the washbasin when he could have swallowed it and discreetly washed away the taste with some wine. "I... I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I just... it was very bitter. I was not prepared for that." 

Bush caressed Hornblower's face, accepting his apology. "I know. I'm sorry, too. It was the stout, you know. And the scallops. The market had them on sale and I couldn't resist."

"So scallops and stout make it bitter?"

"Yes. Stout especially - at least when it's good."

"Hm."

A long pause followed, in which Hornblower was moving closer to Bush to cuddle against him, his fingers moving lazily across his lover's sweat-damp skin. Even at night, when they were practically wearing nothing, the Kingston heat was unbearable.

"William?" Hornblower asked suddenly.

"Yes, Horatio?"

"I'll make dinner tomorrow."

Bush smiled against Hornblower's cheek. "You think you can top my pineapple pie?"

Hornblower smiled back at him. "I'm not entirely sure of that. But I can certainly top your scallops and stout pie." He shuddered. "How did you ever come up with that dreadful combination, anyway?"


End file.
